massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect: Lazarus Rising
The fanfiction series, Mass Effect: Lazarus Rising, 'is a series of stories that follow the new ex-Cerberus organzation Lazarus Group which takes the place of Cerberus in supporting Commander Shepard during the events of the Mass Effect 2 storyline. Currently only the first story '''Mass Effect: Revival ''which covers the game's prolouge and the mission Freedom's Progress. Series Summary Lazarus Rising follows the Lazarus Group and their spearhead Specter Alexandra Jane Shepard as they investigate missing human colonies and later destroy the unknown group known as the Collectors which are aducting these colonies for some mysterious unknown reason. There are also other enemies waiting in the shadows for their chance to take on this new group as they fight against the Collectors. Then there is building up for the apporaching Reaper threat, and preparing the galaxy for such a threat. List of Stories The following is a list of the stories in the series, along with any side-stories included in the series but not really part of the main storyline. Mass Effect: Revival[1][2][3] The first story in the series which covers the awakening of Shepard at an unknown research station and her journey through the station trying to find out what had happened to her while at the same time finding both new and old allies along the way. Mass Effect: Allies The second story of the series where the Lazarus Group and Shepard now know their enemy and start preparing to take the fight to them. In the meantime there are a few allies that need to be recruited to the fight. Mass Effect: Horizon The third story of the series where the human colony of Horizon is attacked by the Collectors and the only ones who can help are the Lazarus Group and Shepard. However old enemies await in the shadows readied to strike and Council politics start becoming a problem. List of Characters Alexandra Jane Shepard The legendary hero of the Battle of the Citadel and the woman who brought down the traitor Saren Arterious during said battle. She has been brought back from death to be the spearhead of the Lazarus Group in their fight against the Collectors. The leading character in the series and the battle against the Collectors. Lieutenant Ashley Williams Formerly one of Shepard's team who had fallen on Virmire and like her Commander brought back from death to help in the fight against the Reapers. She is currently once more a member of Shepard's elite team. Operative Miranda Lawson Formerly the Director of the Lazarus Cell of the Cerberus Organization before the so-called Cerberus Civil War where the Lazarus Cell became the core of the new Lazarus Group. She currently serves as Shepard's right hand and lead Lazarus Operative in the fight against the Collector. Lieutenant Jacob Taylor Once a member of the Alliance Marine's Battalion 212 of the Second Frontier Divison, he became a member of Lieutenant William's security team onboard the Minutemen Research Station. He has since become the commander of the Lazarus Trooper Platoon attached to Shepard's Command during the hunt for the Collectors. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Deathzealotzero